


Howling Winds

by Im__the_trash_man



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__the_trash_man/pseuds/Im__the_trash_man
Summary: This is a rewrite of two of my ocs story, Eliza and Shanel (pronounced like the brand Chanel). I had written it a few times in the years before this rewrite, and I didn't have much intention of doing another rewrite, but I had to write something for my English class last year, and I'm happy with the result, so- enjoy my OCs





	Howling Winds

“Are you sure you want this, you’re positive you want this?” I asked, hopeful for her to decline. I knew this was what she wanted, she’s the one who came up with the idea. I was completely against it. She didn’t have to deal with the result. But I didn’t want her to suffer anymore. 

“I’m sure, Eliza.” Shanel’s graceful voice echoed in the dark and empty halls of her family home. A chill went down my spine as a draft blew in from one of the windows left ajar. I didn’t want to go through with this. But I had promised her that I would help her in anyway she saw fit. Even if it meant… well... 

“It has to be here?” I’d only been there once before, but I hated the way that house would make you feel. Even with people, even when it was lively, it felt like you were alone but someone was watching your every move. Your every breath. 

“Yes. it’s the only place it knows. It’s the only place it would know where you hide, where you run. It won’t leave me otherwise.” I pursed my lips. I of course knew what she was talking about, what she meant, but the way she talks about it... 

Just from her voice I could tell she was terrified. Possibly more than I was. 

She had brought a simple leather pouch with her, which I assumed contained the necessary supplies. I reached into the pouch hesitantly, my fingers rested on something cold and metallic. I held my breath as I removed it from it’s leather confinement. I looked down at my hand only to find a simple pistol. 

They were hard to come by, how she obtained it was beyond my comprehension. I was grateful for the quick method provided, as I had originally assumed that she had brought a knife. Though I was understandably shaken at the sight of the firearm. The only time I’ve ever seen one before was when I still worked for Violet. I grimaced at the thought of my previous employer. This was her fault, and my own. If I had never taken the job, I never would have met Shanel, never would I have fallen so far in love with her. 

To the point that’d i’d do anything for her, except tell her the truth of my loyalty. To her we were friends and nothing more. “Are you sure you know what to do afterwards?” She asked. Her voice sounded sad, in a way that she was unable to mask. I gave a quick nod. 

“Right. Well. Goodbye, then.” She turned as not to face me. Clearly not for her benefit, she couldn’t see do to the bandages covering her eyes, but for my own. She knew I couldn’t look her in the face to comply with her wish. I raised the chrome pistol to aim, the candles shortened and dying, flickering as my hand shook. 

“I’m sorry, my love.”

“I know.”

I closed my eyes as I pulled the trigger. 

She lay on the floor, silent and motionless. A few tears rolled down my cheek. My love, my lady, was gone. I had lost her. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I knew what was coming next, to an extent, but I didn’t care. Part of me wanted to lay down and die. 

But I had no choice. The slight draft that was at once a constant became strong and sharp. The candles died, and I know my lady had as well. I took shaky a stand, turned towards the nearest doorway and began to run. From what she had told me, I knew that I had to stay ahead of it. 

As I ran I could hear the once lit candles burning out behind me. My face wet with tears in combination with the ever blowing wind, I was freezing. The wind howled around me. It sounded as though the wind was screaming for my attention, which it was. I dared not look back, though I knew something was chasing me down. 

The wind had gotten colder now, I must have been getting closer to the open window, I wasn’t sure if it was good that my mission was now coming to it’s end. 

My fingers had gone numb from the cold. I was nearing my destination. I turned a corner, seeing billowing drapes ahead, I used the last bit of my energy to bolt to the end of the hall. 

Now standing on the windowsill, the open ocean behind me. The full moon shining bright as day, allowed me to see the creature that had been pursuing me through the empty halls. It was a blue wisp, shaped as if it were a flame, and it was scowling at me. Pure hatred. Pure disgust. I glanced behind me, seeing the violent thrashing waves behind me I knew there was no chance of livable escape. 

Shakily, I fished a lighter from my pocket and set it alight. Though the winds were harsh, the flame stayed bright and flickering. The wisp of blue flame created a hissing sound at the sight of the smaller yellow flame. I threw the lighter to the ground and watched the carpet and drapes ignite. The blue wisp wailed. I smiled a sad smile and pushed myself from the ledge. 

The cold, howling winds enveloped me as I plummeted to the wailing depth of the sea below. We had won.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the story or the characters, please feel free to comment!


End file.
